The present invention pertains to a vanity mirror for use in a vehicle and particularly one which can be used conveniently by persons in different seating areas.
Vanity mirrors have received widespread use and acceptance in vehicles to allow for last minute personal grooming while en route to a destination. Many vehicles include as standard equipment, an illuminated vanity mirror visor such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,241. Also, specialized vanity mirror systems have been developed such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,159 in which an illuminated vanity mirror can be pivoted down from the roof of a vehicle and pivoted from side to side. As vehicles become more compact and as the windshield angle becomes more severe, headliner space is at a premium. This places severe design constraints on the automotive designer in terms of adding accessories such as vanity mirrors to the roof area of a vehicle.
In order to provide a useful vanity mirror, it must be positioned a reasonable distance such as from about 12-18 inches from the face of the user so that a clear image of sufficient size is provided. With vehicles having a severely raked windshield angle the windshield-to-roof line is moved rearwardly and the placement of a vanity mirror in the front area of the headliner becomes problematical since the available mounting area is too close to the user.
One location which is highly desirable is the location for a rearview mirror which typically is centrally mounted to the windshield of the vehicle at eye level. Unfortunately, rearview mirrors are relatively long and narrow and therefore not particularly suited for use as a vanity mirror. Also the adjustment of such a mirror by a passenger poses a safety hazard since the driver is not provided with rear vision during the period of use by a passenger as a vanity mirror. Further, it requires an annoying re-adjustment of the rearview mirror whenever it is used for a vanity mirror. Also, the rearview mirror is not movable toward and away from either of the occupants since it is anchored at a fixed center point in the windshield area. Thus, although the rearview mirror provides a mirror at eye level and one which is centrally located between the passenger and vehicle operator, it is not suitable for use as a vanity mirror.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a vanity mirror accessory for a vehicle which positions the mirror sufficiently close and not excessively distant from the user so that it provides a functional image for use for personal grooming. At the same time it is desirable to provide a mirror system which allows either the driver or passenger to selectively use such a mirror so that only one mirror is necessary for both locations.